Infection remains a real problem in the medical industry today. Infections are often caused by contamination of intravascular (IV) lines (e.g., intravenous, intra-arterial, etc.), contamination of an injection site or blood draw site (e.g., from a vein, artery, or capillary), urinary catheters, wound sites, incision sites, and numerous other sources of infection in healthcare facilities. For example, in the United States alone, central venous catheters cause an estimated 80,000 catheter-related blood stream infections per year, which result in up to 28,000 deaths among patients in intensive care units. O'Grady N P, Alexander M, Dellinger E P, et al., Guidelines for the prevention of intravascular catheter-related infections. MMWR Recomm Rep 2002; 51:1-29. These numbers do not include infections caused by contamination of injection sites, blood draw sites, catheters, or any of the other numerous sources of contamination in healthcare facilities. Infection is even more of a problem in developing nations, where syringes, IV lines, and other equipment are routinely used and re-used for multiple different patients.